<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Murder, He Wrote by D_N_Arielle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365645">Murder, He Wrote</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle'>D_N_Arielle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sheith Twitter Threads [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Shiro, Cheating, Don't set the exes stuff on fire, I hate curtains, Infidelity, Instead donate it to a good cause, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of [man], NSFW, SHEITH - Freeform, Sandwiches, Shiro Crying, Smut, Top Keith, ass eating, he started it, murder threats, wall fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt see's something he shouldn't have he immediately let's Shiro know... As well as the rest of the group chat by accident...</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Keith plans a murder but needs to make sure Shiro will be alright first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sheith Twitter Threads [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Murder, He Wrote</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mind the Tags! </p>
<p>I *REALLY* do not like curtains/custard/cardboard and will fuck him over any chance I get...</p>
<p>There is infidelity in this fic, don't like it don't read! Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro would have been lying if he hadn’t seen this coming. The late 'work' nights, hushed phone calls and excuses to miss dinner dates. But it wasn't until he got a text from Matt did Shiro finally believe.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>Matt: </strong>Shiro, I'm so SO sorry for sending this to you... [Image attached]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro was stunned; no, scratch that, he was relieved. There it was clear as day, his husband kissing another man. Younger looking, without any visible scars or missing limbs. He knew something had been going on for months now but try as he might Shiro just didn't want to believe. Was that just an excuse not to rock the boat? An attempt to keep their sad little life together in some sense? Shiro wished he had an answer...</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Lance</strong>: dude what the fuck?!?!</p>
<p><strong>Pidge</strong>: I'm grabbing shovels! Hunk you got a truck?</p>
<p><strong>Hunk</strong>: just give me a time and place...</p>
<p><strong>Matt</strong>: oh fuck oh fuck Shiro I'm so sorry I sent it to the wrong chat!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro scrambled for his phone nearly dropping it in the process, swearing as he realized now everyone knew about his wayward husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck. Shiro looked down at the little 'seen' message and paled. Everyone also included Keith.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Shiro</strong>: guys it's okay, seriously don't do anything I can handle this on my own!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had to put down his phone to keep from saying something he would regret, that he couldn’t take back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'I knew this was happening, deep down I knew...' </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'I feel terrible, and need some help...' </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Keith, please...'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears began to well up in Shiro’s eyes and threaten to overwhelm his already shaky psyche. A knock on the door jolted him out of spiraling thoughts as he sniffled and tried to wipe them away. Probably a salesperson, just ignore it. The knocking became a violent pounding...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro stood carefully, wiping his hands down the front of his slacks in a nervous gesture as he headed for the front door. He could see a silhouette in the pane of glass, a sharp inhale catching in his throat. No, please no. The door opened slowly as tears begin to fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There he stood in all of his beautiful glory, arms crossed over his chest with a permanent look of disdain on his face. Keith took one look at Shiro's tear streaked cheeks, his features visibly shifting into that of pure rage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where is he." Keith's voice was a low hush, as if he were speaking to a badly beaten puppy; don't want to scare the poor thing off while also plotting murder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keith..." Shiro's voice cracked as he tried to pull himself back together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm o-okay, really! Just a little problem to work through..." That was a mistake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Little?" The question was biting as Keith stepped over the threshold and into the house. Shiro instinctively backed away, bumping up against the stark white walls of their too-cold space. With Keith crowding him, Shiro couldn’t hold back the whimper bubbling up from deep in his lungs, softening the expression on the smaller man's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry I didn't mean... I shouldn't have yelled..." Shiro wanted to explain, Keith hadn't yelled, hell he never even raised his voice! But the words were stuck like dry sticky bread, lodged in his windpipe and trying to choke him to death. They stood like that for what felt like hours, even if only mere seconds had past. Keith finally let out a shaky breath as he stepped back towards the open door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can find him myself; you don't have anything to worry about okay? Just have a hot shower and put on some comfy clothes, order a pizza and watch one of your silly romantic movies." Keith's hand was on the door knob, preparing to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I won't be back, but the others will come make sure you're alright..." Oh fuck Keith was really planning on murder!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait!" Shiro grabbed for Keith's hand as he opened the door, not knowing what to even say next. Don't get in trouble just for my sake? I can handle this all on my own I don't need anyone's help? What comes out was neither of those things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keith.... Please.... Stay with me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith's phone pinged with a particular chime that told him Shiro had written something in the group chat (thank you Pidge for programming the technology in such a way and also for not telling Lance). With a smile he woke up the device and scrolled down, immediately feeling sick to his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A picture from Matt? Of that ‘guy’ kissing... not Shiro. Keith saw red and had to physically sit down on a nearby park bench and steady his breathing. The wheels in the back of his mind absolutely raced with a plan as he read through the messages. Shiro had accidentally sent a blank response... Lance.... Pidge... Hunk.... Matt apologizing then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'He could handle this on his own'</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith closed his eyes and steadied himself like a sniper prepared to take the shot. No, Shiro wouldn't have to do anything, Keith would handle it all. It took all of 15 minutes to jump on his bike and roar over to Shiro's house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had been there only a few times before, up until that man was too 'busy' to host get-togethers anymore. Hunk had offered to switch them to his house, Pidge was happy to assist and even Lance made an offer to stay out of the way. Apparently none of that mattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith removed his helmet, not caring about his appearance before striding up to the door with purpose. He knocked and waited, the sun would set fairly soon and he needed to buy supplies before dark. But first, Keith needed to see Shiro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sight of the strongest man Keith had ever known being reduced to tears was like a punch to the soul. He mentally added to the growing list in his head, landing on bamboo skewers and rubber bands as makeshift torture devices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith's words were cold but not angry, never angry at Shiro. He saw how hard he worked to keep his life together, balancing work and his marriage without even an iota of help from... Him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But excuses were not what Keith wanted to hear as he rushed forward, unintentionally scaring the one person he never wanted to hurt. No, no... Keith needed to leave and set this right before doing something he would regret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Murder was fine, but hurting Shiro was out of the question. That was, until a warm hand slipped into his own and stopped Keith in his tracks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro had no idea what he was saying, what was he even asking of Keith? No answer came to him as his fingers tightened around the warmth of the other man's skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please. Keith. Don't leave me too... Fresh tears cut lines down Shiro's face as he nearly keeled over weeping, the only thing keeping him grounded was the weight of Keith's presense flowing through him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't deserve the help, especially not from the man he's loved, and hurt, for longer than he could remember. Keith turned back, closing the door behind him and pressing forward as he brought the calloused fingers of Shiro's hand to his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll stay if that's what you wish... Just please, don't cry...." Keith's voice was a quiet murmur as sweet pink dusted the tops of his ears. Oh fuck that just made Shiro want to fall to his knees and wail for reprieve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keith! I'm sorry, so sorry I..." the words died in his throat as he closed the distance between them, an invisible wall finally breaking. Shiro had always dreamed of kissing Keith, but knew his feelings could never be returned; so he shut them away like cloistered memories never to see the light of day. That was, until soft lips met his own and his entire world shattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kiss was chaste, well at first, before Keith entwined his fingers in Shiro's silky hair, yanking his head to the side with a guttural moan. It sent a bolt of lightning coursing through Shiro's veins as he tried to open his mouth to speak, only to be immediately filled by Keith's deft tongue. Shiro thought he was dreaming, or perhaps he had died and just forgotten? However, Keith seemed to snap him out of that thought quite quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shiro, fuck, you taste so good..." Keith's voice was sultry and smooth like the finest silks, causing Shiro to shiver uncontrollably, the movement only spurred Keith on as he maneuvered Shiro back against the wall once more, this time with a lustful smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I promise I'll take care of you, anything and everything you need."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro couldn't help but whine as Keith nipped and bit his way across the sensitive skin of his jaw and neck, pressing closer and closer until there was no way the smaller man wouldn't notice just how much of an effect he had. With a small smile Keith slips his leg between Shiro's thighs and pressed upwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"K-Keith! Please..." he had no idea what he was even pleading for but to be completely honest Shiro didn't care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm~ what do you need baby?" The pet name had Shiro gasping as he rut his hips forward, begging to be touched. He didn't care anymore, about life and repercussions, only that moment in time mattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck. Wow. FUCK. Keith was absolutely living as he pressed up against Shiro and kissed him deeply, what a dream come true. He growled into their open kiss, deepening it with a passionate need. They pulled back briefly as Keith sucked mark after mark into Shiro's neck with possessively. Mine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How long has it been? When was the last time you were taken care of?" Keith's voice is a low growl, a touch of anger as he watches Shiro look away. Too fucking long then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith picked the larger man up with ease, pressing his back up against the wall and allowing Shiro's legs to wrap around his waist. He rolled his hips upwards and moaned wantonly. Keith can murder later... right now he needed to take care of Shiro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A nearby glint catches his eye as Keith turns to see a picture frame close to their place on the wall. He frowned, taking a hand and reaching out to swipe the picture off its perch. It comes down easily, not breaking but definitely cracking the frame, and Keith had an idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's toss everything, all you have to do is point it out and I'll take care of the rest." Shiro looked down at the smaller man in a daze and can only nod his agreement, not fully comprehending what that means. Keith pulled back from the wall and carried Shiro into the dining room, kissing him deeply before depositing him softly on the table. The table that was covered in that man's papers and other stupid shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't need any of this!" Keith shoved everything off the table before turning his attention back to Shiro. Such a beautiful man spread out underneath him, Keith wanted to get his hands, mouth, teeth, everything on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fucking gorgeous baby~" Keith slid his fingertips up and under Shiro's shirt and listened to his whimpers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keith... please!" Shiro had no idea what he was pleading for but when Keith leaned down to kiss his way across his now unclothed stomach and chest, his whining only spurred Keith on. It takes no time at all for Keith to have Shiro stripped bare and beautiful in front of him. He removed his own shirt and threw it off somewhere, licking his lips and immediately going to his knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gorgeous..." Skilled fingers found Shiro half hard and wanting as Keith brought that delicious heat to his open mouth. The initial slide had both of them groaning as Keith took as much as he could before finally pulling off with a pop of his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keith... so good~ don't stop, please!" Shiro tried to sit up, not really knowing what he truly wanted. Thankfully, Keith knew exactly what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shush it's okay I've got you..." The smaller man ran his hands up Shiro's thick thighs before diving back down and swallowing his cock to the hilt. Purple eyes gazed up to find grey ones looking back before Shiro's head was tossed back in a desperate scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keith! W-wait... gonna..." His legs quivered with overwhelming need, feeling as if he was about to fall apart. Strong hands held Shiro down as his orgasm hit him like a tsunami, arching his back off the table and crying out in pleasure. Keith continued to suck even as the cock in his mouth grew soft; not wanting to miss taking absolutely everything Shiro was willing to give him. Shiro whimpered, shaking visibly from the overwhelming sensations as he reached down to card his fingers through Keith's hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"F-fuck..." Was all Shiro could really say. Keith finally released his cock with a soft pop, going to stand as he looked down at the beautiful man laid out before him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's just the beginning sweetheart~"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith was fully aware that this would be the first, and last time he would ever be able to touch Shiro. There was no way he wouldn't do this right. He sprinted off to the bedroom in search of supplies, tossing out as much of that man's crap as possible in the process. He came back into the dining room with a bottle of lube and a worried expression as Shiro layed still on the hard surface.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baby, you okay? Come on let's get you more comfortable." He went to pick up the taller man with ease, legs wrapping around Keith's waist as if they had done this a thousand times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Shiro's voice sounded so small and fragile as Keith rubbed his back in reassuring circles, cooing softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have nothing to apologize for, let me take care of you~" He laid Shiro down on the plush white couch, hoisting his tremendous legs up into the air. Keith situated them onto his shoulders and leaned forward slightly as he smiled down to the man beneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please Keith!" Shiro begged with all his might as he watched the man above him smile so brightly. The snap of a bottle cap alerted Shiro to what was going to happen next as he held in a breath. Keith rubbed his thighs with purpose, squeezing softly as he began to circle that tight hole with a lubed up finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Relax baby I've got you... deep breaths for me okay?" Keith pushed in so incredibly gently Shiro felt like his body was ascending. There was no sense of rush yet Shiro's body craved every single ministration Keith could give him. He cried out with wanton need as the smaller man hooked his finger and found that sweet spot inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's it sweetheart~ you're going so well, opening up for me so perfectly~" Keith watched like a hawk about to swoop down and devour its prey whole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keith!" Shiro squirmed, eyelids fluttering closed as he reached out for something to hold onto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"More! Please!!!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith didn’t need to be told twice as he pulled his fingers out and added more lube, thrusting them back in with purpose. Shiro's cock was back up to full mast and begging for some attention as Keith ran the fingertips of his other hand gently along the underside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro had never felt so good in his entire life; he had never been touched like this before and it showed. Keith took his time opening that sweet hole up before finally pulling his fingers back to mumbling protests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shush baby I've got you~ gonna fill you up and take care of you okay?" Keith cooed gently and watched as Shiro shivered almost violently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please... need it so badly..." The larger man keened as he pressed his heels deeply into Keith's shoulders and threw his head back at the initial press against his hole. Keith watched in awe as he slid into Shiro's tight heat, pulling back and pushing forward a few times before finally bottoming out. Such a beautiful sight in front of him and Keith couldn’t help but want to stake his claim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are so incredibly gorgeous, Takashi." Before Shiro could answer he cried out with a guttural moan as Keith snapped his hips forward with such solid force. The larger man practically saw white as his breathing stopped for a fraction of a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So good for me baby~ gonna fuck you till you can't walk, you'll be feeling me for days..." Keith turned his head and nipped at the skin on Shiro's calves as he slowed his thrusts to a roll of his hips. Listening to the beautiful cacophony of Shiro's moans was more than Keith could have ever asked for. It didn’t take him long to find that sweet spot so deep inside Shiro, watching as the larger man absolutely fell apart beneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, so fucking amazing, you're so tight baby~ you're made for my cock aren't you?" Keith felt his building orgasm but quashed it down through sheer willpower. Slowly and carefully Keith took Shiro's legs down off his shoulders without missing a beat, wrapping them around his waist and encouraging Shiro to hold on tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"K-Keith?" Shiro whimpered in question just as the smaller man hoisted him up once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holy forking shirt balls Shiro was literally going to get fucked on every single surface of his house. After Keith lifted him off the couch he took him over to the Livingroom wall and fucked him standing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swiping the photos off the wall in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt so incredibly amazing and yet, the thing that really got him going was the fact that Keith was holding him up like he weighed NOTHING. If Shiro hadn't just come he definitely would have again in an instant just from experiencing Keith's strength alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next was the kitchen. Keith placed the large man down and turned him around, letting his hands grab the counter as hips snapped desperately, searching for release. Shiro took a hand away from the cold granite to search for warm skin, finding the back of Keith's neck and pulling him down into a bruising kiss. It was enough for Keith to become undone as his release finally found him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith groaned softly into the kiss as he pushed in a few more times, chasing that overwhelming stimulation post-orgasm. Pulling out, Keith couldn't help but watch as his mess leaked out of Shiro's hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mine. All mine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The possessive thoughts nearly made him growl as he wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist and nuzzled into his neck. After a few moments of coming down, Keith cleaned them both up before placing Shiro gently on the counter to just watch and not have to lift a finger. They take a bit of a break as Keith made Shiro a sandwich, piling it high with meat and cheese and veggies as Shiro just watched in awe and feeling utterly spoiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, Keith..." He sighed almost sadly, a pang of guilt hitting him all of a sudden. Shiro was still married and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith interrupted the larger man’s thoughts as he handed him a plate and gave him a peck on the cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"None of that now, you did nothing wrong okay baby? Now be a good boy and eat up. Want me to carry you to the dining room?" Keith ran his warm hands up and down Shiro's thick thighs, the nonchalant ministrations so incredibly relaxing that Shiro forgot to words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just shook his head, a blush high on his cheeks as he took a big bite of his sandwich. It was so good, oh man, when was the last time someone else had made him ANYTHING?! A bit of mustard escaped from the corner of Shiro's mouth as Keith leaned in and licked it up without a second thought. He smiled brilliantly as Shiro sat there speechless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay baby you finish your sandwich while I go get started~" and with that Keith was off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took no time at all for Keith to find the garbage bags and get to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tossing. EVERYTHING.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He started in the front hallway, picking up trinkets and pictures... anything that stunk of that man and tossed them in the bag. Next was the dining room, more crap that Shiro never would have bought unless pressed or just completely ignored. Stupid cookie-cutter 'live love laugh' wall hangings and a particularly ugly table piece that any basic white angry suburban mother of four with a bob haircut named Debra would own... Keith had some internalized issues to possibly work through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Livingroom was a bit more difficult, as the DVD collection was unfortunately a tad more shared. Keith thought it was adorable that Shiro loved silly romantic comedies but the fact that that man also enjoyed a couple of them was just stupidly angering. Keith knew exactly which movies were Shiro’s and tossing the others, vowing to research similar titles and buy them all. Thankfully, the collection of stupidly pretentious foreign films that made absolutely no sense was an immediate discard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It probably took Keith about 10 minutes to clear out the downstairs area, including the kitchen. Under Shiro's watchful eye Keith tossed item after item into the mounting bags before throwing them all out the front door. The larger man said nothing, just watching silently as Keith took care of everything. His heart hurt so incredibly deeply as his mistakes hit him like a punch to the gut over and over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were like brother's weren't they? Shiro had loved Keith for longer than he could remember but knew deep down his feelings wouldn't be reciprocated. So he tried to move on, saying yes to the first man that propositioned him, getting married in a rush just trying to forget. But... when everything fell apart, Keith was still there. A shoulder to cry on, shared laugh between sniffled sobs as he tried to pull himself together and get back to his life. And now, it was no different. Keith was here to take care of Shiro, handling absolutely everything and protecting him like he always had. Did this mean anything?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baby, don't think so hard okay?" Keith had come back to stand in front of Shiro, holding his face in his hands and whispering soft, encouraging words. Running his fingers across his jaw, circling blush pink cheek bones and smiling so incredibly softly, Shiro felt like he was about to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keith... please..." Tilting his head into those warm hands Shiro was pleading with his entire existence, begging for Keith to take the pain away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kiss was chaste in comparison to what they had done earlier. So incredibly soft and loving it warmed Shiro right to his bones. Deft fingers climbed up into the larger man’s hair as Keith deepened the kiss with wanton need. Tongues danced in conquering exploration as Shiro whimpered for more, needing anything and everything Keith could give him. Hoisting those thick thighs around his waist once more, Keith headed off for the bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you need sweetheart~ let me give it to you hmm? You deserve so much baby doll~"</p>
<p>Shiro keened at all the pet names, nuzzling into Keith's neck as he blushed fiercely at just how forward the smaller man was being. It drove Shiro wild with desire and yet, he was terrified of speaking the truth in fear of being chastised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They entered the bedroom as Keith laid Shiro on the sheets, kissing his way down marred skin and absolutely worshipping each and every inch along the way. He dipped his tongue into Shiro's bellybutton and was shocked at the pure sound of pleasure that escaped the larger man's throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hmm~ interesting~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith wanted to watch so, taking a similar position as before, pulled Shiro's legs up onto his shoulders. However, this time he was practically bending Shiro in half to gain access to his most private area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keith! W-wait! You don't..." Shiro knew almost immediately what Keith was up to as he sputtered out his words in a rush. The smaller man took his time kissing, licking and biting his way across Shiro's beautiful legs as he waited to answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't want it?" He asked carefully, not wishing to push.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's... gross... isn't it?" Shiro turned away with a sad look and Keith added a dozen more methods of torture to the long list in his head. He sucked a mark into the delicate skin of Shiro's inner thigh, watching with dark eyes as the larger man writhed with wanton need.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing about you is gross baby, you're beautiful~" Keith kissed closer and closer towards Shiro's hole, cooing softly and smiling brilliantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Beautiful here... and here..." He nipped at the extremely sensitive skin beneath Shiro's balls and groaned at the whimpers that filled the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So beautiful, so incredibly perfect for me Takashi~~~"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The initial press of Keith's tongue caused Shiro's muscles to seize up and nearly orgasm from the sight. The dark haired beauty had his eyes closed as he revealed in the sensations, prodding his tongue deeper and deeper into Shiro. With a tight grip on those head-crushing thighs, Keith was in absolute heaven. Each and every single sound only spurred Keith onwards as he finally started fucking Shiro with his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keith! P-please! Don't stop, more, please don't stop!!!!" Shiro cried out, tears streaming down his face and nearly vibrating out of his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally. Finally...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro's building orgasm set his blood on fire in a way he had never experienced before, like a door opening up inside and revealing the truth. Without warning Keith added a finger, slipping in easily from their earlier adventures and finding that sweet spot inside Shiro with ease. How many times had it been? Keith sending him over the edge with orgasm after blissful orgasm, wavering between universal understanding and blacking out in overwhelming pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what seemed like forever, Keith laying down beside the taller man and rubbing his chest in soft circles, Shiro finally came back to himself. With a smile he turned his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey," Keith smiled in return, eyes lighting up with something Shiro couldn't describe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi..." His voice was hoarse from screaming and he didn’t care. Shiro tried to sit up and with Keith's help he managed to scan his gaze across the room. Apparently a hurricane had come through the bedroom?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"While you took a little nap I did some spring cleaning..." Keith leaned in to kiss along Shiro's neck, jaw and behind his ear in a way Shiro practically melted into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think everything is done." Keith pulled back and looked down at Shiro with a sad smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I should get going, still have a lot to do..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No. No don't leave!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro was caught like a deer in headlights as he watched Keith go to stand and pull on his clothes, preparing to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Goodbye Shiro."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes only a few moments for Shiro to gather his wits and conviction, jumping out of the bed and making a beeline for downstairs. In the back of his mind he noted that he was cleaned up and dressed in his favourite pair of sweats, the thought of being taken care of only spurring him on further. He had to stop Keith no matter what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keith! Wait!" Shiro burst through the front door and immediately saw Keith on the lawn, a small patch of grass in cookie-cutter suburbia that Shiro finally admitted to himself that he hated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In front of Keith was a huge pile of... clothes? Without another thought Shiro ran over to Keith and buried his face in the smaller man’s neck with a sob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please don't leave me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shiro... I still need to go murder that man... shush it's okay don't cry baby~" Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's back and rubbed up and down his spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait... did he say murder?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"K-Keith you don't... it's not worth it..." Shiro stood up straight, looking down at the smaller man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're worth it." Keith's conviction was unyielding and Shiro had no idea how to change his mind. Unless...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keith... I love you..." The words slip out before Shiro can stop himself as his world tips upside-down. He finally said it, and no matter what Keith's answer would be, the universe now knows just how much Shiro loved him. He expected some sort of lip service, or apology for the confession but instead he sees the most beautiful expression Keith has ever made.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Finally... I love you too Shiro!" Keith leapt forward and pulled the taller man down into a bruising kiss, smiling stupidly the entire time. When they finally part, laughing and panting joyously, Keith frowned in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well... I'm sure you'd wait for me to get out of prison but, we've already waited long enough..." He turned, Shiro a solid mass at his back as Keith took his lighter out of his pocket. Flipping it open he watched the flame dance, before throwing it on the pile of clothes and watching them burn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's go back inside, I couldn't perform at my best since I was so nervous..." Keith blushed and Shiro sputtered in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well... as many times as it takes?" Shiro took Keith's hand and truly smiled for the first time in what felt like forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As many times as it takes~"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Epilogue </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt sends [man] the photo he snapped and told him to fuck off outta Shiro’s life...</p>
<p>After setting fire to the lawn the fire department gets called and Keith gets a scolding but it's not too bad since papa Kogane is the fire chief!</p>
<p>Shiro doesn't stay in that house, opting to immediately move in with Keith so really; Keith didn't NEED to toss all of curtain's shit away...</p>
<p>They live happily ever after</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>